1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to automated libraries for handling units of data storage medium, such as magnetic tape cartridges.
2. Related Art and Other Considerations Magnetic tape cartridges have proven to be an efficient and effective medium for data storage, including computer back-up. Large computer systems can utilize numerous cartridges for storage purposes, and may require a plurality of drives for inputting/outputting data to the cartridges. To this end, automated libraries for cartridges have been proposed. The following United States patents, all commonly assigned herewith and incorporated herein by reference, disclose various configurations of automated cartridge libraries, as well as subcomponents thereof (including cartridge engagement/transport mechanisms and storage racks for housing cartridges):
U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,106 to Herger et al., entitled "CARTRIDGE LIBRARY SYSTEM AND METHOD OF OPERATION THEREOF"; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,277 to Sills et al., entitled "CARTRIDGE TRANSPORT ASSEMBLY AND METHOD OF OPERATION THEREOF"; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,772 to Younglove, entitled "READING METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR CARTRIDGE LIBRARY"; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,986 to Marlowe, entitled "CARTRIDGE RACK"; and, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,467 to Marlowe, entitled "CARTRIDGE HANDLING APPARATUS AND METHOD WITH MOTION-RESPONSIVE EJECTION".
In general, cartridge libraries should optimize storage capacity and yet be as compact as possible. Moreover, such libraries must provide a reliable mechanism for engaging or gripping cartridges and for transporting cartridges between storage positions, the drives, and (when necessary) the user. Technical effort has been directed to developing libraries of enhanced performance.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an efficient and reliable automated cartridge library.